Felicità
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Lambo is mine, so don’t you dare to seduce him again or I’ll shot your empty head..and don’t tell me that he’s standing right behind me.” “Well.. he’s standing right behind you, kora.” Reborn is jealous, Colonnello is dumbfounded,and Lambo is happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Felicità (Happiness)

**Pair: **TYL! ColoLam

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **Colonnello found Lambo was crying on the Park, what would he do then? ColoLam

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira-sensei

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Colonnello is walking around the Vongola Private Park, Tsuna not yet declare the park, because he still busy with his missions with the others, so the Park is still empty. Colonnello, who have no missions to do and avoiding a Bad-Mood Lal, walking down on the path and enjoying the gorgeous view.

"Hm?" when he arrived on the middle of the park, which is marked by a high fountain and little sunflower garden, he saw someone is sitting on the park bench. And he knows who that person is.

It's Lambo Bovino, the guardian thunder of Vongola. And he's crying, a lot.

Colonnello knows there's something wrong with the teenager, so he slowly approaches him. "Er...Lambo...Lambo Bovino, right? The Thunder Guardian, right?" he said.

Lambo turn his head to see the person who called his name, tears coming down from his beautiful emerald-green eyes, and his eyes were met with Colonnello's, Lambo's face looked so cute when he's crying...eh, what?

Now Colonnello doesn't know what topic should he talks about, he doesn't really know about Lambo, well even though they've seen each other several times as kids, but it's not as they were close or even a friend....

"Co...Colonnello, what are you doing here?" Lambo immediately swept his tears away, and pretending nothing was happened, meanwhile Colonnello looked surprised, Lambo still _knew _his name.

"Ah...no, I just...walked around, checking this beautiful place... and I found you here, alone, and crying." Said the CONSUBIM soldier.

"No, I don't cry..." Lambo turns his eyes away from Colonnello's glance; a little blush appears on his face.

"Ah... can you explain why your face is wet? And today it's not raining, right?" Colonnello crossed his hands on his chest, waiting for Lambo's answer.

Lambo looked upset with Colonnello's words; he thinks that this CONSUBIM Person only want to mocking him. So he decides to stay silent.

"...Is Reborn bugging you again?" Asked Colonnello, now it's Lambo's turn to be surprised, how did he know that Reborn is always bugging him? But he still chooses to be silent...

"You know, I can kick his ass for you, he really doesn't have a heart for people! I've received many kicks and threats from that damn Arcobaleno! He's just looked like Lal! Selfish, arrogant, pain on the ass, Threats-Horror, and they really like to torture people like us!" Said Colonnello, while acting like Lal wants to shot every people she sees on her face.

Lambo laughed when saw Colonnello's funny acting, and Colonnello feel so happy that he can make the sad teenager laugh and smile again.

"Ah....I...I'm so useless, don't I?" the laugh and the smile quickly disappeared from Lambo's face "I'm a low ranking person; Reborn doesn't even want to turn around for someone who is low ranking like me... You're much better than me, Colonnello..." he said in soft voice.

Colonnello had lost his words, so Lambo cried because of that... and an idea popped up on his head. "Please stay here, and don't go anywhere!" he said, before he runs away from Lambo's side.

When he realized that Colonnello left him behind, he feels so miserable. '_Everybody just the same...they think I'm useless...'_ he thought, His eyes were flooded with tears again.

"Hey!" when he stands up from the bench, Colonnello is right beside him, he panting so hard, he tries to catch up his breath again. Lambo's eyes widened when he see Colonnello is standing right beside him again.

And he shoves a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone with pocky infront of the crying teenager.

"Don't be sad, all the people who have mocked you and said that you're useless and nothing is just envy with you because they can't be like you!" Colonnello smirked, he gave his best smile to Lambo "Cheer up, and stop crying, okay?"

Lambo really appreciated that Colonnello tried to make him smile and laugh again, so he took the ice cream cone from Colonnello's hand, and starts to lick the mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Thank you so much, Colonnello-san" Lambo said, his lips is covered with creamé.

Colonnello laughed "It's my pleasure, _Milady_."

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **What 'bout my star?, **_**Megumi Nakajima ~Ranka Lee~**_)

**MATTGASM:** ah... I think Reborn will be so mad if he saw them :3 this fic was based from my Indonesian KHR fic called "_Romanpicisan" _and _'Romanpicisan' _means is: _cheap flirting _or _soap operas._ _Milady_? Did Colonnello called Lambo _HIS MILADY? _ xP *_Get kicked* _

Sorry for English mistakes and grammar mistakes, thank you so much! :D


	2. chapter 2

**Title: **Felicità (Happiness)

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo, TYL! Colonello x Lambo

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **"Lambo is mine, so don't you dare to seduce him again or I'll shot your empty head...and don't tell me that he's standing right behind me." "Well... he's standing right behind you, _kora." _ Reborn is jealous, Colonnello is dumbfounded, and Lambo is happy.

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira-sensei

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

SLAM!

Without any warnings, Reborn kick Colonnello to the main room, the CONSUBIM Soldier falls into the floor so hard, only both of them who in the room the door is open wide, and the others are having a nice coffee break on the kitchen.

"Ouch! That's hurt! Why did you do that!?" Colonnello who on the mission to visit the beloved Vongola, of course he got upset when he received this kind of greetings. And the worst part is; Reborn who the one who greet him.

"Ciaossu, just a little friendly greetings for you, welcome to Vongola HQ." Reborn smirked, there's no guilty feeling across his features, and he's standing right infront of Colonnello, the soldier still sitting on the floor, mumbling something incorrectly in Italian.

"Well...I think you won't kick me without a strong reason, _kora.._." Colonnello chuckled when he realize that Reborn shot him a death glare, usually he shot him with a mocked-face, not with this kind of death glare. "So, what's your problem today, _kora?_" he asked.

Reborn give him '_I'll-kill-you-only-in-5-second' _look, Colonnello gulped when he see it, Reborn is really what to kill him. "...What are you doing with _Aho Ushi_ on the Vongola Park, yesterday?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Colonnello jaw dropped, wait a minute! Why the subject is changing? Why suddenly he talks about Lambo?

"I'll ask you one more time..." Reborn's glare become more uncomfortable, he walks toward Colonnello, Colonnello try to avoiding him, but no such luck. "What are you doing with _Aho Ushi, _yesterday?"

"O...Oh, well....! Yesterday I found him was crying while sitting on the bench... maybe...maybe he cried because of you again..." Colonnello's face went pale, very pale. He afraid that Reborn will torture and kill him, Lal just tried to do the same thing with him last week! "I gave him an ice cream; to make him stopped crying... that's all!"

Suddenly a death silence surrounded them; Colonnello shut his mouth, and Reborn stay silent.

"I'll kill you." Reborn finally said, that statement coming out from his lips smoothly.

Colonnello become panic, because he knows that Reborn will do everything he said from his mouth, Reborn is serious to kill him right now!

"_Kora! _Wait a second! Why do you want to kill me?! What is my fault anyway!?" Colonnello immediately stands up and hiding behind the wooden desk.

"He's mine." Reborn said, his eyes scanning through the room. "I won't let anybody to _have_ him, or even to _touch_ him. Because he's mine."

Colonnello falls into death silence again; he thinks he knows what is the reason why Reborn wants to kill him...

"Er...so the point is...You're jealous?"

"................"

Suddenly Reborn take out his Revolver Gun from his black suit, and point the gun mouth right to Colonnello's head. Colonnello's face becomes paler than ever.

"You're not serious to shot me, right!?" Colonnello screamed, he try to hide his body behind the desk. "If you really care with him, why you don't give him an attention? Or treat him nicely and properly? But in fact; you always made him useless infront of your eyes! You always mean to him, and torture him!"

"Showing feelings to me is like a critical hit, it's like _my _weakness, I tell you..."There's a little smirk appeared on Reborn's lip. "Let's say that _my _weakness is _him, _and _if _people who _don't like me_ know about it, they'll kill him first beside of me."

Colonnello looked amaze with Reborn's answer; he didn't know he will say like that...

"What did we learn today?"Reborn pulls the trigger; Colonnello could hear the sound of the clicking gun. "Lambo is mine, so don't you dare to seduce him again or I'll shot your empty head."

It looks like Colonnello didn't hear what Reborn's saying, he's too busy looking behind the hitman, he chuckled weirdly... there's someone behind Reborn...

"...Don't tell me that he's standing right behind me." Reborn said.

"Well... he's standing right behind you, _kora." _Colonnello smirked.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"...................." Lambo stared at them with confused look; he's standing right on the entrance door. He heard Colonnello's and Reborn's voice from the room, so he decided to check it, and what did he found? Reborn was pointed his gun to Colonnello's head, Colonnello's face is really white pale like wall.

Beside found the two (_stupid) _Arcobaleno was fighting again, he also found something else...

"A...a....Forgive me...! I... I didn't mean to...to hear...but...but the door is...Wide...open....so I decided to...." Lambo become panic, his face is so damn red, and he can't talk properly.

Reborn slowly turn his head to see Lambo who stands behind him, he shot him a glare, and it looks like that he order him to go away.

Lambo realize this, and Reborn really mean it. "Hiaaa!!! I'm really sorry! Forgive me...!" he immediately runs away from the room, leaving Reborn with a dumfounded Colonnello.

Reborn takes a deep breath before exhales it again, he lowered his gun, and Colonnello finally come out behind the desk when the situation looks fine.

"You know...many people said that... every secret and every feeling that you're hiding from the people you'd care the most..." there's a grin on Colonnello's face. "You can't hide it forever."

A little smile appeared on the hitman face, and little bit of _blush?_ "Don't you think that I forget to kill you, stupid." He said with his sadistic look.

After hear it, Colonnello take a same steps like Lambo, he immediately rush out from the room, running away like a mad person. And Reborn tailing him from behind, he shot him over and over with his gun.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Meanwhile, Lambo is walking on the hall, humming a singy-happy tune, there's a wide smile on his lips, and his face is look so bright than ever.

Yamamoto who comes from the other side, feel curious why Lambo is look very bright today. "Hello there, Lambo-san! You look so happy today! What happened?"

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun." playful smile doesn't want to go away from Lambo's face. "I just found out that I've loved by someone." He said, his face is getting redder.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: ** Light of Love, **_**Yoko Kanna.**_** ~Brain Powered~**)

**MATTGASM: **I just got inspired by _Chippo843_ review :D I know There's a kindness and love behind those death glare and selfish mask :D *_get shot from Reborn*_ no wonder Lambo loves him so much xD hahahaha~ sorry for bad English and grammar! Thank you!


End file.
